


Confessions

by KpopOracle



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drabble, Other, gender neutral reader, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: The Reader has a bad friend, and Leedo is there to listen.... He also has something he wants to say....
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting to rant when I came up with this one. I was planning for there to be more ranting, but I guess my default is an aloof Reader.

"And then she said I am just not cutting her enough slack!" you said, slamming your chopsticks down on the table.

"Unbelievable," Leedo said, shaking his head. He set to pouring another round of soju, first your glass, then his.

"She always something mean, but she always blows it off as my fault I got hurt," you said. You slammed the shot back, choking the burning liquid down with a grimace. "She's just so selfish and just wants to be the center of attention all the time."

"You shouldn't put up with it," he said. He slowly drank his shot, thoughtfully setting it back on the table. You could see he had something on his mind as he stared at that glass.

"What's wrong? You asked, pouring the next round of shots. He looked up and met your gaze, but immediately looked back down.

"I just- I don't like when people don't treat you right," he said, his hand clenching down on his chopsticks until you could hear them start to snap.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel protective of me," you said, taking the next shot. It went down much easier than the last one.

"Maybe I just want to protect you," he said, nursing his shot. Now you were intrigued.

"You sound like a boyfriend when you say that," you said, holding your glass out for him to fill.

"Maybe I want to be your boyfriend," he muttered sheepishly. You leaned forward, resting your chin on your hands.

"Leedo, are you confessing to me?" you asked. You couldn't help but feel a bit playful with him.

"I have wanted to say it for a while now.... I like you....."


End file.
